Thief!
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Yes! Tim stole Abby's cupcake. But he'd do it again if what happened afterwards was the same result. McGibbs slash.


**Not part of the McGee's Keeper series. Just a one-shot that came to me. **

* * *

**Thief!**

_"Do you think I'm an idiot?"_

_Tim glanced at Tony before back at Abby. "No."_

_"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"_

_"What is she talking about?"_

_Ziva spoke from behind Abby. "The cupcake."_

_"You stole it," she said pointing to the taped off appliance, "from my refrigerator. I have forensic evidence. Your big…fat…fingerprint."_

_"Oh come on. You think I'm that stupid? Look, if I was going to steal your precious cupcake I would not leave a fingerprint on your refrigerator."_

_"You didn't," Abby revealed with a smirk. "You used latex gloves." She grabbed the latex gloves box that was sealed in an evidence bag. "Brand new box McGee. Only prints, mine and yours."_

_He pushed the box out of his face. "You said you were going gluten free."_

_"Where is it McGee?"_

_"I was saving you from yourself Abby."_

_"Where did you save it McGee?"_

_He held out for less than five seconds before admitting, "Okay I ate it." His friends sighed and he tried to explain himself. "It was late, I hadn't eaten since lunch, the machine in the break room was empty…and it looked so good."_

_Tony came forward to give him a hug. "What were you thinking McGee? She's a world's class forensic scientist." He gave him a head-slap._

_Abby spoke from her computer where she stood with her hands crossed. "Thank you Tony."_

_Ziva came up and said, "I bought the cupcake for Abby," before giving him a head-slap as well._

_The Goth came up between Tony and Ziva. "So," and her face melted, "how was it?"_

_"It was life changing."_

And as Tim lied in bed, curled up to the body beside him and resting his head on their chest over their heart, he could admit that if he was given the chance of doing it again or not…he would. He wouldn't even blink an eye before stealing that cupcake again.

Because Tim spoke nothing but the truth when he told Abby that the cupcake was life changing.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Tim kept licking his lips; savoring the taste of the cupcake he just finished eating. Chocoholic's Choice indeed. _

_"McGee! With me!"_

_Snapping out of his memories of every bite into that cupcake, he quickly stood up and ran after Gibbs to step into the elevator before the doors closed on him. They rode down before Gibbs flipped the switch to stop the elevator in between floors. _

_Tim glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Gibbs turned and staring at him. "Yeah Boss?"_

_"How was the cupcake?"_

_Gasping, he whipped around to face Gibbs and see his smirk. Not knowing why he was surprised, he questioned, "You know?"_

_"Oh yeah. I know. Was it worth it?"_

_His taste buds deciding that moment to remind him of the orgasmic flavor of the cupcake, Tim moaned. "So worth it," he whispered as he closed his eyes, remembering every bite he ate, the way the dessert melted in his mouth, the way the chocolate flavor exploded with each bite. "So good," he moaned, biting his bottom lip. _

_His heart was racing from just the memory, he could feel saliva gathering and he had to swallow to stop himself from drooling. He was so lost in the memory. Tim's breathing picked up as he could still taste the hint of cinnamon and vanilla. Oh God he wanted another one._

_"Tim."_

_Snapping his eyes open at the sound of his first name being said so softly, and so closely, he gave a little gasp at the way Gibbs was staring at him. Like Tim himself was the cupcake. _

_"Y-Yes Boss?"_

_He didn't know why he was whispering, but it felt as if spoken louder the moment would be ruined._

_"What did it taste like?" Gibbs asked, his eyes tracing his face before landing on his lips._

_Tim licked his bottom lip, trembling at the predatory look that entered Gibbs' eyes at his own move, and he cleared his throat. "Maybe," he shyly said, "I can give you a taste."_

_"Oh," Gibbs said and stepped closer, his body fully pressing against his, and his fire blue eyes still locked on Tim's lips, "I would like that very much."_

_Hesitant as Gibbs didn't move, Tim slowly moved forward until their lips touched. _

_He gasped as he was suddenly pushed against the cool metal of the elevator and Gibbs' tongue pushing past his lips, tasting his mouth. Gibbs hands held his hips, keeping him in place. Tim surrendered with a moan, his mouth easily opening to Gibbs and sinking into his chest. His hand came up and held onto Gibbs, keeping him there against him. _

_"Gibbs," he groaned as the older agent tore his mouth from his and trailed open mouthed kisses down his throat. Gibbs' hands went straight for his belt and pants, Tim's hands doing the same. _

_A spark lit in them and they tried to undress as fast as they could, their panted breaths filling the space around them. Gibbs had Tim free first and instantly wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him to full hardness. _

_"Oh God," he cried with his head falling back. Gibbs went back to his neck, kissing and licking and sucking his skin, plain tasting him. _

_He was so lost in the sensation of his boss' hand around his dick that he screamed in surprise and intense pleasure when he felt Gibbs' dick grind against his. "That feel good Timmy?" Gibbs grunted in his ear when Tim's head fell back forward and on Gibbs' shoulder. _

_"Yes," he gasped. He grabbed Gibbs' ass and pulled him against him harder. He felt the heat and coiling in his gut. "Ugh!"_

_"Gonna cum Tim. Cum with me."_

_"Yes! Ngh!" Tim came as Gibbs thrust against him hard, Gibbs following with a grunt in his ear and short pants. _

_Tim was completely boneless in Gibbs' arms and sighed with a smile as Gibbs' hand ran through his hair. "Good."_

_Gibbs smirked before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Time to get dressed."_

_"Fine," he huffed._

_They silently dressed and once they were dressed, Gibbs pulled him in for another kiss. "Dinner. My place. 1900. And maybe we'll finish this."_

_Dazedly, he nodded his head and gave Gibbs a shy kiss before they let each other go. His silver haired boss flipped the switch and took them to the floor. "DiNozzo wants to see you," he said before the doors opened. _

_Smiling at Gibbs one more time, he exited the elevator and entered the lab where Tony, Ziva, and Abby were waiting._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Tim snuggled further into Jethro, as his now lover told him to call him, and smiled with a sigh as Jethro's arms unconsciously tightened around him. Boneless with exhausted satisfaction, he let himself be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Gibbs' strong heartbeat.

He was going to have to get another one of those cupcakes.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked and please review!**


End file.
